


Aim for the Heart

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo mulls over his rivalry with Yuya while taking a walk through the city. Of course, fate seems to be against him that day, considering he runs into the very boy that is plaguing his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aim for the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "So I’ve pretty much shipped dartshipping from Shingo’s introduction, so I knew I’d someday write a fanfiction for them. I can’t wait for Shingo to come back, however, I know that may not be for a few more weeks."

Shingo couldn’t wait for the day Pendulum cards were released to the public. He has a score to settle with Yuya, but he has no chance if it’s not on even terms. After that, Shingo will have the ultimate deck to beat him with. However, his frustration still can’t help but boil over at the thought of Yuya.

He had hoped a stroll around the city would help him some, but Shingo wasn’t too sure it would be of any help. It seems the more he thinks about it, the worse his mood becomes. Even his underlings knew well enough to stay away from him when he got like this, unless they had something to better his mood, like his favorite pie. They would probably look for him later, though.

Perhaps some pie would actually calm him down. Or at least it was worth a shot in his eyes. With that, Shingo quickly changed direction. He decided to head towards his favorite bake shop. Although most would say a place so small wouldn’t suit his tastes, Shingo always finds himself back there quite often. After all, it had the best baked goods in the city and he deserved nothing less. Shingo had become quite the regular customer.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice a person crossing his path until it was too late. His mind barely registered discontent muttering before colliding with what seemed to be a boy shorter than him. However, his mind somehow caught up fairly quickly.

Instincts kicking in, Shingo caught the other boy just before he fell. It wasn’t until the boy stood up straight that he realized who had run into him. That green and red hair was unmistakable. He began to curse his luck. Of course of all people, it had to be him that he ran into. Not only that, he was also only a few steps away from his destination.

“Sawatari? What are you doing here?” Yuya was still dazed from the collision a few moments ago. Shingo, however, was still mulling over his awful luck this day. He soon snapped out of it and decided to grace him with an answer.

“Since when is it any of your business where I go or what I do?” He got down into Yuya’s face before he continued. “Besides, I could ask you the very same question. You don’t seem to have any good reason to be here, so why are you wasting time hanging around here?” Hopefully that would scare him off so he could go about his day as he was before. However, that turned out to be wishful thinking on his part.

“I…I’m not wasting time! I don’t want to hear that from you!” His voice began to lose some of its steam. “I’m just thinking about some things, okay?” Yuya’s voice died down as he spoke. It was as if it pained him to admit something like that. As well it should! How dare he be this pathetic towards him? Shingo’s future win won’t mean anything if his rival was like this!

“How dare you be moping around like this? Do you really think you can duel anyone when you think like that?” He couldn’t stand to see the other boy like this. Shingo justified this thought by thinking it was only because he wanted a good opponent, nothing more. Though he still doesn’t understand what inspired him to take action. He grabbed Yuya’s hand and proceeded to drag him into the bake shop that he was about to enter earlier. The tomato head pulled away slightly in protest.

“Just come with me. Despite what I’ve done, just trust me on this.” Shingo doesn’t know where the words came from, but it was far too late to take them back. With this, Yuya hesitantly allowed himself to be led into the building.

They were instantly hit by a sweet aroma as they entered. Even in this situation, Yuya couldn’t help but let himself drool a bit at the delicious smells that surrounded him. Shingo simply rolled his eyes at this before leading the other boy to a secluded table in the back. He had to resist pulling the chair out for the other. This wasn’t a date after all.

“Wait here. I’ll be back.” Shingo started to walk up to the front counter before he could get any response. A young girl Shingo didn’t recognize was working today. She must be a new hire. He put on a charming smile as he approached her. He had a reputation to uphold no matter how irritated he was.

“W-what will you be having today, s-sir?” She continued to shake even after she finished speaking. It seems the girl was entranced with him as she should be. He looked around the cases until he spotted his favorite pie in a glass container in front of him. Shingo brought his attention back to the new worker.

“Please give me two of that.” He pointed to the appetizing dessert. The girl shakily cut the slices and placed them on two separate plates with some difficulty. She didn’t get the chance to open her mouth to tell him the price before he quickly pushed a large some of money her way.

“Keep the change, miss. Do something nice with it.” He winked and walked away with the sweets before the girl could react. Though that distraction didn’t help for long. He returned to the table where he was all too aware Yuya was waiting for him. That guy wasn’t even Shingo’s friend, yet he brought him here. Normally, someone doesn’t invite their rival and sworn enemy to have some pie with them. Though apparently his brain didn’t get that memo.

Yuya was obviously lost in thought when Shingo arrived at the table. The other boy had an irritating frown on his face that pissed him off. He wanted to shove the pie in his face just so he’d stop making that look, but he instead settled for slamming the plate in front of him with enough force for Shingo to be surprised it didn’t even crack.

This caused the tomato head to rise immediately in his seat and look around frantically. Yuya breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just a plate of food in front of him. Shingo simply scoffed at his reaction as he pushed a fork in the other boy’s direction.

“Eat it.” Yuya frowned at this rough treatment, but took a bite anyways as the dessert smelled amazing. Shingo could tell by how his eyes lit up that the boy liked it. That was obvious though. Anything he chooses is of the best quality. However, Shingo wasn’t a big fan of watching desserts be decimated with pieces flying about the area. He somehow avoided making a comment on Yuya’s poor manners and started to eat his own slice. Otherwise, an awkward silence hung over killing any chances for conversation. The only noise that penetrated the silence for the next twenty minutes was the sound of ravenous chewing.

“Look, are you going to tell me what’s going on with you, or not?” Shingo finally managed to break the silence. However, Yuya glanced down at the table, refusing to satisfy him with an answer. Soon, he simply pulled his goggles over his face. Shingo grit his teeth at this. He asked him a question! Yuya should at the very least acknowledge that instead of ignoring him! How could someone be acting this way towards him?

“Get it together already! How can I duel you in the tournament, if you can’t even keep your emotions in check?” Shingo stood up and clenched his fists together. “Instead of dwelling on your problems, just try to do something about them!”

This caused something to snap in Yuya. At this point, Yuya was gripping the chair he sat in. His knuckles began to turn white. The shorter boy forced the words out of his mouth before he could think too much about it.

"I’m not sure if I’m good enough.” He paused before his voice started up again. “I don’t know what I should be doing. At this rate I’ll never be able to enter the tournament.” Yuya began to grip to his goggles tightly in his hands. This was the kind of person that beat him? Shingo was not going to let the other boy get away with that kind of thinking.

“Not good enough? Not only did you defeat me, you defeated a duel champion!” At this point he had Yuya’s full attention. Shingo slammed his fist on the table. “I’m not going to duel someone who can’t make up his mind. Don’t let your mind get clouded by all these stupid things. Just keep getting stronger and face me with your all in the tournament!” He calmed himself down enough to sit down once again. The other boy slowly pulled off his goggles. Yuya couldn’t help but stare in shock at his words. The shorter boy couldn’t help but give a small smile against his better judgment.

The situation finally fully registered in Shingo’s mind. A light pink color dusted his face. He put his hands in his pockets and looked everywhere but Yuya’s face, not very happy with his own outburst a few moments ago. He could feel the embarrassment seep through his veins. Shingo didn’t even notice when the other boy was right next to him.

It was far too late for him when Shingo realized something soft touched his cheek for a brief moment. He could have sworn that he heard a thank you soon after. When he looked up, Yuya was already exiting the store with a grace that Shingo is sure no one else could match.

It was only after Yuya left, that the events of a few moments ago clicked in his head. He sighed deeply and slapped himself. How could he be so stupidly flustered? Shingo has a reputation to uphold and that did not benefit it in the slightest. Unable to take it anymore, he stormed out of the building. He doesn’t even know how he will return to that bake shop when everybody there probably saw that unusual display.

When his underlings met up with him later, they were confused as to what the source of his anger was right now. Also, every time Yuya was mentioned to Shingo for the rest of the week, they couldn’t help but wonder why he became so flustered. However, Shingo still tried to forget this day happened, even if his mind didn’t want to work with him.


End file.
